A Special Bond
by trustpixiedust
Summary: "Owen Grady was being attacked by raptors. And he was enjoying it." Who knew that dinosaurs loved cookies so much, and who knew that Owen could love his raptors so much?


**Yes, I admit it, I too am enraptured by the story of Owen and his raptor squad. There are lots of stories going around with these characters, and I wanted to put my own twist on it, which may or may not be shameless cuddling, but hey. I haven't decided if I will write more.**

 **I also give credit to the idea of the raptors liking a particular treat to some of the other writers on here. I read a few fics with the idea in it, and I couldn't help myself. I mean, what is more adorable than _cookie loving dinosaurs_? **

**I do not own Jurassic World or its characters, but I'd sure like to have a bunch of little raptors myself.**

* * *

Owen Grady was being attacked by raptors.

And he was enjoying it. There was a wide grin on his face as the four raptor babies clawed, nudged, and climbed on him.

It had been a few days since they hatched, and they were still exploring their new world. Owen had barely left the nursery ever since he breathlessly burst through the doors after hearing that the first crack in one of the eggs had appeared. He was making sure that he was establishing that respect that was so fundamental in the relationship he would have with these dinosaurs.

He knew imprinting was a delicate process, especially when it came to raptors. They were inherently wild, and he wouldn't change that for the world, but there needed to be _something_ that would allow him to work with them.

"Ouch, Echo, that's my ear," Owen cried out softly, trying not to startle the raptors; they were still somewhat sensitive to loud noises. His words were only met by a small squeak and another nibble on his ear. Echo's claws dug into his shoulder through his shirt fabric, but he didn't mind since they weren't fully developed yet and far less painful than they will soon be. His attention was soon taken by another raptor sniffing around his vest pockets. She gave a small sound of triumph when she found a pocket she wanted and then proceeded to bite at the leather, trying to reach her prize.

Owen had forgotten about the Oreo cookies he had quickly shoved in there this morning for a snack later, but now they had been found and he couldn't hide them anymore.

"Delta, those aren't for you," he reprimanded, but the smile on his face lessened the seriousness of his words. The dinosaur ignored him and continued tugging on the pocket with her small teeth. Soon Blue joined her in sniffing around the pocket, each shoving the other out of the way so they could try and bite at the material.

Owen found it hard to keep track of all the raptors at once, especially when one was trying really hard to untie his shoes. He wiggled his foot a little bit, and Charlie only hesitated a second before pouncing on his shoe. He only just held back a chuckle as she grabbed part of the shoe lace, tugging with all her might and growling.

Blue and Delta were getting more and more riled up as they wrestled each other for access to the pocket. Soon Echo was making her way down his arm, curious about her playmates were doing. Her claws dug into his skin this time, leaving marks, but still, Owen didn't mind.

It only took a few seconds of growling from Blue to distract Charlie from the shoe long enough to have her join the group. Owen soon found himself with a lap-full of raptors, wriggling as they sniffed at the pocket and tried to get at it. The struggling lasted a few minutes, and just before he intervened, Blue let out a huff as she finished pushing the others to the side.

"Eyes up," Owen said gently, excitement bubbling up as the first opportunity to train his raptors laid itself before him. There was a second's pause, and Blue turned her curious eyes to his. Owen grinned widely, and he felt his affection for these small creatures grow immensely. He nudged Blue back a little with his index finger, and opened the pocket. He slid the cookies out quickly, and closed his fingers around them as jaws snapped at his hand.

"Hey now," he warned as Echo's mouth came close to closing around one of his fingers. He holds the cookies up by his shoulder, and the raptors once again wrestle with each other trying to get at the food. Blue once again wins, and she pulls herself up a little by clawing at his shirt.

"Not just yet, Blue," Owen said, patting her on the head with a finger of his free hand. She snapped at it, her eyes narrowing as she lets out an impatient whimper. Owen let out a disapproving grunt, but he still holds out the Oreo. She sniffed at it for a split second, her head titling to the side as she examined the cookie. Then her teeth closed around it, and she snatched it from his fingers. She hurried and scampered out of his lap quickly, taking her prize far away from the other raptors. Owen heard her contented noise at the back of her throat a second later, and he grins.

The others fight for the next cookies, and soon they had all chewed up the food, each letting out little happy sighs. Owen would never admit it in a thousand years, but he felt something akin to a proud mama. Echo was the first one to come back close to him again, as they had all moved away to eat their small treasures. She climbed back up his arm, leaving new claw marks behind her. She moved closer, and Owen could feel her small breaths puffing over his skin. She settled in, curling her body around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. Her scales brushed against his exposed skin, but it was a comforting feeling, and she felt almost warm as she cuddled in.

"You must be tired," he whispered to her, turning his head so he could see her eyes as they fluttered closed.

Charlie was next. She pattered over, deciding to take up residence between his legs. She nuzzled into his jeans, and let out another contented sigh. Delta quickly followed, curling up against his leg, her tail flicking over and brushing past Charlie's face.

Blue came last, her eyes carefully watching her fellow raptors and then turning up to meet Owen's when they all settled down.

"Well, Blue, what do you think? Time for a nap?" Owen asked her softly. She stopped advancing, exhaling loudly out of her nose. "Oh come on, I know you're the biggest cuddler of all."

He held out his hand to her, stopping just before her snout. She stepped back, and watched him through cautious eyes. He waited a few minutes, his hand outstretched, and finally she met his fingers with the brush of her head. He gave her a small smile as she clambered into his lap. Her breathing evened out after a while, and Owen found himself not even caring that he couldn't move for the next hour or so. Elation flowed through his veins, because these amazing creatures were putting their trust in him, acknowledging him as the Alpha. He looked at all of his raptors, memorizing their patterns and watching as they breathed. He would do anything and everything for them, and he would protect them with everything he had.


End file.
